1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ornamental and/or protective panels which can be removably positioned and locked onto the surface of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative and/or protective removable panels for motor vehicles have been used in the prior art. Typical examples of such prior art are set forth in the U.S. patents of Hall (No. 4,066,285). Evans (No. 3,388,523), Loew (No. 3,869,332). Rubin (No. 4,083,592), Place (No. 2,220,826), Mohs (No. 4,154,504), Herrow (No. 2,049,501) and Krysiak (No. 4,160,052). These prior art panels have generally been in the form of removable strips or substantially non-removable panels and all of the prior art strips and panels, where removable, could be removed from the vehicle exterior directly because the fastening member was accessible from the vehicle exterior. Accordingly, such prior panels were easily removed by vandals and the like.